


This Is Not The Louis You're Looking For

by ibracadabra



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and over the top starbucks' orders, and sappy boys, it's just straight up fluff, the rating is really for some swearing, the zialliam is very side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibracadabra/pseuds/ibracadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never meant to let the mysterious snapchatter “kittenmittens” keep contacting him. He didn’t know him. He didn't like puns. He didn’t know why he couldn’t seem to make himself message the guy and tell him to stop. Louis was not endeared. Louis was not being slowly won over pun by pun. Louis was in denial. But perhaps fate and wrong snapchat names will put Louis on the path to his best future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not The Louis You're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for these tags for this [post](http://olympuscouldnotbemorepressed.tumblr.com/post/145964377834/lovely-cat-owner-and-pun-lover-harry-accidentally).

The problem with Snapchat was, the frustrating combination of a rainy week, smeared ink and fuzzy memory led to desperately hoping you added the right person. Alas phone batteries ran out when all available outlets ran mixers for the kitchen, and it was quite rude to have a cupcake without its frosting because /someone/ forgot to charge his phone before coming. Bad luck and fate meant tonight The Rolling Scones Baking Club announced a snapchat pen pal initiative with neighboring club Stairway to Leaven, and screennames were handed out as people left on a drizzly Sunday night. After an attempt to decipher the hastily scribbled screenname on the damp scrap of paper, being mostly successful except for that damn last number which was either a 6 or an 8, or ugh a very smudged 5, Harry Styles sent a quick prayer up to the social media gods and picked LouElf28. He selected his opening [snap](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/459226493226244636/), “we laugh at our own yolks!”, giggled at it himself, and hit send.

 

Monday  
The clock read 7:25 am. Louis Tomlinson hit the snooze button on his phone for the third time and was incredibly tempted to go for a fourth. He snuggled back into his blankets and burrito’d himself against the chill of the season. His first true waking thought was trying to calculate how long it would be until he could crawl back into bed and sadly realized it was more hours than he could count on his fingers. Louis zombie shuffled to the kitchen, which reminded him he at least had a new episode of The Walking Dead to be watched, and filled the kettle. Autopilot tea making left ample opportunity to do his morning news rounds, Sky Sports mainly and ONTD for a little dollop of gossip.

Emails and social media came next, which were all fairly routine: professors assigning even more reading, his football coach scheduling extra practice for the upcoming cup tie, James asking him to work an extra shift on Sunday afternoon at the bookstore, a tweet from Stan with a link to tumblr’s latest analysis of why Tony Stark needs to be protected at all costs, and a snap from Niall watching tv….when an unfamilIar name caught his eye alerting him to another snap awaiting his click. This one from a “kittenmittens” and Louis debated if he wanted to potentially start off his dreary week with an unsolicited snap. But as the kettle whistle blew, he clicked and immediately hated himself for giggling. The Rolling Scones Baking Club (when the fook did this school get a baking club??) treasurer Harry couldn’t wait to know him (or well the correct Louis) better and presented him with an introductory pun.

Half way through his second bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Louis again chuckled over the yolks pun and tried to school his features, even though he was alone. He knew he needed to contact Punny Harry, let him know he appreciated the pun but was sadly the wrong Louis, but if he was going to have time to fix his fringe to face the misty day, he needed to get his ass into the bathroom now. He would message Punny Harry later, he promised.

Louis’ umbrella was the true savior of the day, shielding his hair from another shower after his fringe had finally cooperated. He crossed the street, splashing puddles in his [wellies](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Womens-Ladies-Wellies-Festival-Wellington/dp/B003S7PTEO) as he made his way to the on campus Starbucks. Monday morning caffeine meet ups were mandatory appearances in Louis’ core group of friends. Stan was already seated, finishing an essay due in 45 minutes and drinking the strongest coffee sold there. Niall was in line, nibbling on a chocolate muffin and befriending the new barista, but stopped to wave to Louis as he dropped his bag in a chair. Marvin walked in and almost toppled over a display of fresh roast beans because he was too busy watching the top 10 saves of the Premier League from the weekend. Luckily, his goalie reflexes meant a crisis was averted, he did sit down to finish the video though.

Louis stared at the menu, the Monday Starbucks order set the tone for the week. Oddly enough, his eyes kept coming back to the Cupcake Creme Frapp. It wasn’t a normal order in his rotation but he felt compelled to drink it today. Was it because his mind was still snickering about The Rolling Scones? He attempted to reject that idea outright but it lingered. Cupcake creme and croissants turned out to be a perfect second breakfast. Ripping off a piece of his croissant, Louis brought up Punny Harry, “So guess whose week started off with an unsolicited snapchat??”

Stan briefly looked up from typing and waggled his eyebrows. “Ugh fortunately not like that you gutter minded child!” Louis threw a shred of croissant at Stan’s head.

Stan shrugged his shoulders and went back to his essay, but Niall was intrigued, “Well then what was it? Who was it? Do we know them? Should we befriend them?”

“Calm down Ni, one more phone number and I’m pretty sure your phone will need a new memory card. Anyway, it was a baking pun from some lad named Harry. Did you know we even have a baking club?”

“Sounds harmless, let us see!! Wait do they have bake sales???”

“Well I don’t know Niall, seeing as I didn’t respond.”

Both boys chuckled at Punny Harry, “OMG The Rolling Scones, that’s absolute ledge!!”

“A baking pun! I was double punned! And I wasn’t even the intended recipient.”

Marvin came back with his pumpkin bread and pumpkin latte and settled in, “Are you more annoyed with the pun or that it wasn’t meant for you?”

Louis stopped and stared, it was one snap, what would that question even mean??? The triumphant whoop from Stan rescued Louis from having to answer right then, “Finished with 20 minutes to spare!”

Good, the conversation would move on. Except Stan turned to him and “Just message this guy and tell him he’s got the wrong person, problem solved.” Louis had every intention to do just that and informed the table, he just needed to get to class and did not have the time to do so now. It wasn’t a lie, he had a full day of classes followed by football practice. Some Mondays he didn’t have a chance to truly respond to messages until bed. He would alert Punny Harry tonight. Settled. As he left he yelled back, “Someone text Eoghen he misses one more Monday and he’s out of the squad!!”

 

Marathon Monday was almost finished. Three classes and a two hour footie practice felt particularly cruel for a Monday especially as the weather was truly turning cold and all Louis wanted was to hibernate. Homework had other plans. While being a psychology major sounded super interesting in theory, sometimes on paper it was a snooze fest. Louis was going on his 16th hour of being awake, and reading about misfiring synapses was NOT helping those drooping eyelids cooperate. As he read a paragraph for the third time, his phone chimed

11:59 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “why as a club, nay a society, do we not all wear this [shirt](https://wanelo.com/p/14334959/cut-my-cake-into-pieces)?”

Thankful no one lived with him to witness his reaction, Louis snickered into his hand, and started thinking yes he would wear one. Which what?? Nonsense. He opened the snap one more time to make sure he was being crazy. He blamed the lack of sleep. Speaking of, his pillow was calling his name and he was ready to answer. Messaging Punny Harry to tell him he was the wrong Louis would have to wait.

 

Tuesday  
Louis was a firm believer that sometimes the best way to start any day was shaking it in front of the bathroom mirror while getting ready. [Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMVvAnbnmrk) blared, “I see you baby”, he washed his face “shaking that ass”, he patted his face dry, “shaking that ass” he spritzed his cologne “shaking that ass”, he turned his back to the mirror and bent over slightly to shake his hair out “I see you baby”. He shimmied to his closet “shaking that ass” and yanked his favorite black and white striped fuzzy [sweater](http://www.bonton.com/product/996605.html?CID=GOOG-PLA-AS&gclid=CI22rvzGzc0CFQ8yaQodRlgPDw&kwid=productads-adid%5E53182469661-device%5Ec-plaid%5E109974713531-sku%5E0889697060692@ADL4BONTON-adType%5EPLA) off the hanger “shaking that ass” and over his head “shaking that ass” He jumped into some bright red [skinnies](https://www.amazon.com/Criminal-Damage-Skinny-Poppy-Jeans/dp/B00QXDK0DU) “close your eyes and get sexy with it” and for a little sparkle in this gloomy October week, some [silver](https://www.amazon.com/Vans-Matte-Iridescent-skateboarding-shoes-VN-018DGZC_5-5/dp/B00YVPBZ3G/ref=sr_1_1?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1467214400&sr=1-1&nodeID=7147441011&keywords=silver%20slip%20on%20shoes) slip ons for his feet. “Oh this party got it going on!!” Grabbing his green plaid [scarf](http://www.scarves.net/finn-plaid-scarf-hunter-green-plaid.html), his messenger bag, and keys, Louis headed out for the day.

8:09 am snapchat from kittenmittens “good morning do you know what a dauntless baker is called???? A whisk-taker!!!!!”

Louis rolled his eyes and tried not to smile while walking to class but it was a losing battle. He also tried to pretend he wasn’t starting to care he was the wrong Louis. Louis 0, Losing Battle 2.

 

“So tell me about this new crush Lewis” Louis almost choked on his pumpkin spice latte, “My what?”

Eoghen took a bite of his sandwich and rolled his eyes, “The pun guy you won’t shut up about!”

Louis rolled his eyes, “It’s been like three snaps, and maybe a few mentions, I hardly call that a crush”

Marvin and Eoghen shared a look Louis didn’t like.

“Mate, it may be a few mentions to one of us, but when you tell each one of us separately about each snap….”

“Eoghen are you telling me you get together and like….discuss me???”

“Secret meeting every Tuesday night to be honest.”

Louis squawked and Marvin rolled his eyes, “But why keep letting some guy you don’t care about mistakingly snapchat you?”

Whhhhhhy did Marvin keep asking the perfect questions Louis didn’t want to hear? To be honest Louis didn’t have an answer. It was only three snaps. Should be easy to cut him loose.

He decided to do the mature thing and change the topic, “Shit have you seen the new bloke Niall went on a date with this weekend?? Zayn I think?”

“Thought he was still with that rugby player Bressie?”

“Oh Marvin keep up! They were done two weeks ago!” Eoghen’s eyes lit up with the potential for a gossip session.

Success for Louis. Well relatively speaking.

 

2:45 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “[midafternoon](http://weknowmemes.com/2012/04/wait-until-the-brownies-are-completely-cool/) baking”

Louis knew it was a rookie mistake to laugh at something on your phone during class. He knew the next question would be his name called on. When he heard “Mr. Tomlinson can you explain…” he told himself he was mad and it was all Punny Harry’s fault. This time he WOULD message Punny Harry and tell him please direct all future hilarious…no not hilarious…annoying puns to the correct party!! He was super duper going to do this as soon as class was over. Louis 0, Losing Battles 3.

“Can you believe it Niall???? Because of some neverending series of baking puns, I was almost embarrassed in class!!!”

Niall checked his email, “Yes I can actually believe it and you’d done the reading so….”

Louis continued to rant like Niall had been silent, “I’m a good person Niall, what did I do to deserve this??”

“I mean it could be the fact you have done nothing in the last few days to stop this ‘neverending series of baking puns.’”

“I’m a very busy person!”

“You’re right, give me your phone.”

“Wait…why?”

“I’m going to help, I’ll message this guy for you!”

“NO….I mean I can do it, I will do it after football practice.”

“Maybe he will just stop, figure it out on his own.”

Somehow that thought never crossed Louis’ mind. Somehow that was quite worrying. “Whatever, let’s just get to practice.” Niall let the topic change happen without comment. Just a dubious look Louis did not want to deal with at the moment.

 

Wednesday  
It had only been a couple of snaps in a couple of days, but when Punny Harry didn’t send a snap that night and Louis didn’t receive one that Wednesday morning, the pang of disappointment and trickle of worry Niall had started were hard to ignore. Had Punny Harry been put off by the lack of response?? Had he figured out Louis was the wrong Louis?? (He ignored the drop his stomach just had) More importantly, when had baking puns become an integral part of his life??? Mid morning coffee rush lines were not helping his mood but fortunately Niall had already saved a table. This one bright spot in this cold rainy day could sustain him, except when Niall recognized his drink order, and observed “Ouch mate, the big guns.”.

Louis scowled, “I don’t care for your pointed tone right now.”

“Just saying Lou, caramel chocolate vanilla bean frapp? What’s eating you….or more, who isn’t????”

“I don’t understand the question and I won’t respond to it Neil.” Louis huffed as he tried to retreat back into the hood of his oversized Man Utd fleece to pout.

“Fine Louis, have your denial fest, party of 1, I have a date with a hot chemistry major.”

That cut through Louis’ moping. “Wait Ni I thought Zayn was an English TA?”

“He is.”

“I thought you were dating him and he was a”, Louis put on an Irish accent, “wonderful, amazing, smart, witty, perfect Adonis?”

“I am. Also your accent is getting really good Lou, you could almost prank call as me now.”

“But wait….so who is the hot chem major?”

“Liam.”

Exasperated, Louis sighed “and Liam is???”

“Zayn’s boyfriend.”

“I don’t under….”

“Soon to be mine too.” Niall winked, blew a kiss to Louis and scampered off.

“My lord,” Louis thought, “since when did Niall’s love life need a flow chart??” Thunder rolled as he slumped further into his seat and sulkily sipped his frapp. His best friend was apparently entering into the world of polyamory and there he was, pining after a baking & pun enthusiast whom he didn’t know and had never seen and wasn’t even meaning to contact him; with nothing but his Starbucks to comfort him. Abandoned. Alone. He contemplated breaking out into a rousing rendition of “All By Myself”. Instead Louis sighed deeply and took out his phone, intending to commemorate this new low in his life with a witty tweet, when he noticed a new snapchat notification on his phone.

11:12 am snapchat from kittenmittens “decided i’d share a [cake](http://fowlsinglefile.blogspot.com/2011_02_01_archive.html) i made for a friend’s birthday last year, i was a little late “

Suddenly his strength was renewed, his motivation to go to football practice heightened, the clouds outside weren’t grey but a shimmery silver! Starbucks was really a miracle worker, that sugar and caffeine finally coursed through his veins. That’s all it was. Nothing else. Louis 0, Losing Battles 4.

 

Often, when Louis surveyed his pantry and fridge and found only a can of beans, a head of broccoli, almost reaching its expiration date chicken, orange juice, and four kinds of cereal, he imagines Ted Allen has started the Chopped clock and Louis is the MacGyver of foods. Eight minutes of staring later and Louis was tempted to just have a bowl of cereal. But being an adult meant accepting the fact sometimes effort was needed to maintain a reasonably healthy diet and if no one was there to pat Louis on the back for having the genius idea of marinating the chicken in oj, encrusting it with cornflakes and sautéing it with broccoli, well he would just pat his own back. He did not wonder what his….no not his…what Punny Harry whipped up for meals. He did not wonder if Harry watched Chopped or Cuthroat Kitchen. He certainly did not imagine his, what he would have to assume to be, witty commentary would sound like. As Louis continued to be the best chef this side of Manchester and continued to not think about Punny Harry, his phone chimed

6:54 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “one for the rolling scones [library](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/baking-bad-walter-wheat/1120173150?ean=9780316381888&st=PLA&sid=BNB_DRS_Core%20Shopping%20Books_00000000&2sid=Google_&sourceId=PLGoP348&k_clickid=3x348)”

and his heart went boom. Louis pretended he didn’t basically run a Breaking Bad tumblr. He pretended it wasn’t his favorite show. He pretended Punny Harry wasn’t winning him over pun by pun. He pretended a lot as the Breaking Bad box set left out on his living room table sat there knowingly judging him. “Oh fuck off Walter White, you don’t know my life!” Louis 0, Losing Battles 5.

 

Thursday  
Louis woke up 30 minutes late to a black sky and a headache. He barely had time to get dressed let alone drink his morning caffeine boost, especially if he was going to catch his train to The End. bookstore for his morning shift. With no time to fix his hair, Louis grabbed a green beanie and his bag while desperately hoping a little luck would be on his side for the rest of the day as he ran out the door. Instead of being on his side, luck gave Louis two middle fingers and a hearty fuck you.

He missed his train. At least then he had time to hit up Starbucks, but instead of giving him his cinnamon dolce latte, he was served a decaf caramel, which “no one comes here for decaf, Starbucks!!” he muttered; but there was no time, so he missed his caffeine. He realized his umbrella was still open and drying in his flat when the deluge came the last few blocks to The End. Fortunately he had put the store’s keys in his bag the night before, but that triumphant was short lived when a customer started “Excuse me but I have been waiting 20 minutes in the fucking rain for you to do your job correctly and be on time to open!” Louis wanted to snap “well at least you’ve got an umbrella mate” but he really liked James and Jack, and The End. was their pride and joy, so through chattering teeth and blurry vision he apologized for his tardiness, unlocked the door and hoped he had kept the customer’s business.

Louis’ reason for working at The End., apart from being friends with James and Jack, the flexible hours, homemade pastries from Jack’s mom, store mascots [Rosencrantz](http://www.boreal-cats.com/britishshorthair_celestina3.html) the cat and [Guildenstern](http://www.dogbreedplus.com/dog_breeds/victorian_bulldog.php) the bulldog and the store’s striking resemblance to the cozy Gryffindor common room, was the fireplace. Ok so he had many reasons he worked there, but the fireplace was number one right now. He looked forward to hanging up his soaked beanie on the mantle, drying his dripping jeans and shirt and..well his everything by hovering in front of it, staving off pneumonia with the warm crackling flames…..or at least he was looking forward to all that until he remembered it was in need of repair by a repairman who wasn’t free until next week. Rosencrantz’s glare at the lifeless fireplace echoed Louis’ despair.

Not that it mattered because apparently the city of Manchester needed books today. Hard to find books. Books on the wrong shelf. Out of stock books. Books being ordered by phone when the line was three people deep. He barely had time to feed and water Rosencrantz and Guildenstern betwixt customers, so the philosophy reading he intended to complete in front of the fireplace with a drooling Guildenstern at his feet, never got out of his bag. Which meant his philosophy pop quiz that afternoon went spectacularly, as long as answering only five of the ten questions with actual responses counted as spectacular. Louis is sure his professor appreciated the pictures he drew as answers for the other five questions.

He trudged back home and tried to count the upsides of his day, 1) his abnormal psych class had been canceled due to his professor’s flat flooding via some dodgey roof tile, (although he felt bad when he realized what an epic downside it was for his prof but Louis was desperate and would take it), 2) his football coach decided he would let the team have the night off to relax before the cup tie tomorrow night, (relax NOT PARTY the email had specifically stated, not that Louis intended to ever leave his flat again after today), and 3) he was now free to forget this day ever existed (ha like his philosophy grade would ever let that happen).

Clad in purple plaid flannel pj [pants](https://www.amazon.com/Purpletopia-17092-Purple-Plaid-Pajama/dp/B00PRQXTBO), a grey [henley](http://www.llbean.com/llb/shop/47449?productId=821563&attrValue_0=Charcoal&pla1=0&mr:trackingCode=D9643E5E-9037-E611-80EE-00505694403D&mr:referralID=NA&mr:device=c&mr:adType=pla_with_promotiononline&mr:ad=57704160200&mr:keyword=&mr:match=&mr:tid=pla-84261715115&mr:ploc=9028050&mr:iloc=&mr:store=&mr:filter=84261715115&qs=3091363_google&product=0DBF713002&cvosrc=cse.google.0DBF713002&cvo_crid=57704160200&gclid=CIGg6JnLzc0CFYQJMgod7rkPXg&gclsrc=ds), and Iron Man [slippers](https://www.amazon.com/Iron-Plush-Stuffed-Slippers-Slipper/dp/B01F0PTEQA/ref=sr_1_20?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1467215466&sr=1-20&nodeID=7141123011&keywords=iron%20man%20slippers) with a patchwork quilt his mum had made draped around him, Louis stood in his kitchen and willed his tea to work. Lavender tea and chamomile tea were both supposed to be calming so blending them meant double the calm right???? Seemed neither worked. Suddenly Louis sympathized with the customer earlier that morning because he started his email to the manufacturer “Excuse me Mr. Company Full of LIES, but I have been waiting 20 minutes and all I want is your tea to do its job!! Why does it lie???? I AM NOT CALM!!!!” Before he was able to hit send, the fates intervened

4:39 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “look at my cat’s [whiskers](http://olympuscouldnotbemorepressed.tumblr.com/post/145964377834/lovely-cat-owner-and-pun-lover-harry-accidentally)”

The day from hell had kept Louis from obsessing about his pathetic crush on a stranger. He hurriedly clicked and the cackle Louis let out was a noise he had never heard himself make. In an instant, this complete stranger improved Louis’ day 10000%. But was Punny Harry really a stranger? (Yes his mind whispered but Louis had become quite good at ignoring it the past week.) Louis knew he was a baker. He knew Punny Harry loved puns, hence the nickname. He knew (prayed) there was maybe a liking of Breaking Bad there. He knew they went to the same school. He knew he was treasurer of The Rolling Scones so Punny Harry was clearly good with money. He knew there was something keeping him from breaking the connection. What more did he need to know??? Actually a lot. And Louis admitted he maybe wanted to know everything.

In a surge of bravery, Louis fixed his fringe, turned on his camera, made what he hoped was a cute quizzical look, wrote his caption “you know I don’t even know how to whisk??”, took the deepest of breaths, and hit send. He’d done it. He’d finally messaged Punny Harry to let him know he was communicating with the Wrong Louis. Well not really he supposed, the words “wrong” or “mistake” weren’t actually used but close enough. His bravery quickly turned into omg why didn’t anyone stop me???? Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into…well they stayed minutes but felt like hours. But then,

4:49 pm snapchat from kittenmittens (facepalming Harry) “OMG IM SO SORRY!!!!!”

4:50 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “Why didn’t you say anything??? I’m so sorry for bothering you!!”

4:51 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “I’m sorry for still sending you snaps!!”

4:51 pm snapchat from kittenmittens I’m a [weirdough](https://twitter.com/bakingbadpuns)!

4:52 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “wait how does one not know how to whisk?????”

He watched and rewatched the snapstory three times. Twenty eight seconds of someone had never been so endearing before. Louis had a face to go with a name. Two gorgeous dimples to go with an embarrassed smile. A surprisingly deep voice to go with his daydreams. Since Harry had gifted him with a video in his snaps, Louis responded in kind. Putting on a mock serious face, he waved his hand and said “This is not the Louis you’re looking for..”, giggled into his hand to hopefully hide a bit of his blush at the end of the video, and sent it before second guessing himself.

4:59 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “did you just make a Star Wars reference???

5:00 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “not to be too forward but will you marry me?”

Oh lord, Louis thought, so much for thinking Harry would be the calm one in this relationship. Wait…relationship??? Louis was surely getting ahead of himself. A snapchat conversation did not equate a relationship….even if it resulted in a marriage proposal. He didn’t even know if Harry liked men…

5:01 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “I can teach you how to whisk” with waggling eyebrows

Well perhaps that answered Louis’ last worry. Zooming in on his ringless left hand, Louis wrote “I’m not a get engaged during the first convo kind of guy, too much of whisk-y situation, BUT..” then filmed himself fluttering his hands, fake crying and shouting “YES!!!” Should a fake marriage acceptance make him feel so exhilarated?? Meh, Louis steadfastly refused to think too hard about any of this all week, he wasn’t going to start now.

5:06 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “fiancé of mine, engagement drinks Saturday night at Up All Night say 7ish, please RSVP by 5 minutes??”

Louis’ heart fluttered. Louis’ stomach fluttered. Louis’ everything fluttered. He sent a video of him nodding like a bobble head, captioned “will be attending, prefer the cosmo option”

5:09 pm snapchat from kittenmittens “mazel tov”

In exactly thirty minutes, Louis had gone from angry harasser of tea companies to fake fiancé (but hopefully potential real boyfriend) of an adorable pun enthusiast. Perhaps luck didn’t hate him so much as he previously believed. He texted his group chat with a simple “I’m in love, fam” and finally felt some calm. He doubted it had anything to do with the lavender or chamomile.

 

Friday  
Louis opened his eyes and the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and he was smiling. Well..that wasn’t entirely true. All he could hear was the rain drumming on the windowpanes and he feared tonight’s cup tie was going to end up being the first freeze of the season, but he WAS smiling.

7:23 snapchat from kittenmittens “loooook it’s Darth Tater!!”

Louis didn’t even know there was a Star Wars costume for Mr. Potatohead but now he wanted one. Calm and bursting with excitement was an odd combination, one Louis had never experienced, not quite like this anyway. He burrowed further into his blankets to watch all of Harry’s snaps from yesterday again. No one could judge him in his cocoon. The final snooze alarm of the morning sounded loudly, but before Louis emerged from his bed, he took a snap. His unwashed face and bed head on full display, captioned it “why is hibernation something only bears get to do??” and sent it. A morning selfie in only one take? It must really be love.

Morning shift at The End. was still busy. Customers were still demanding. The fireplace still didn’t work. His blue [henley](https://www.nordstromrack.com/shop/product/1378610/ben-sherman-long-sleeve-crew-neck-tee?color=A12BLUE%20DE#) and green [skinnies](https://www.google.com/search?q=green%20scarf&biw=1440&bih=763&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjpjITlx83NAhXIx4MKHcaJChUQ_AUIBygC#tbm=isch&q=aeropostale%20mens%20bowery%20straight%20light%20slim%20fit%20jeans%20green&imgrc=PBn8_F5aaXX2yM%3A) were still damp this morning even though Louis remembered his umbrella and jacket. But everything was /better/. A real smile greeted everyone who entered. He found himself genuinely wishing good days to scowling patrons as they reopened their umbrellas to face the outside.

The spring in his step helped him reach the book on the high shelf just when the near meltdown grad student was convinced the key book to her thesis would never be found. Louis gave her a reassuring smile. He knew that frazzled look. He was that frazzled look yesterday. As he rung up her purchase, Louis hoped she had someone in her life to make her smile. Before she turned to leave, he snuck her a fresh apple turnover from the stash Jack’s mom had left earlier that morning; just in case she didn’t have a smile waiting for her. Attributing his chipper mood to his caramel snickerdoodle macchiato didn’t even cross his mind, he knew the real reason. Louis 1, Losing Battles 5.

Like any self respecting uni student, Louis made sure he never had a Friday afternoon class. Usually this left time for vital activities such as napping and FIFA tournaments, but today saw Louis changing into his official team warm ups (thank god the team splurged on fleece this year) and heading over to the schools sporting complex. He glanced around the locker room, eyeing all the white uniforms being put on and thought about the muddy pitch they’d soon be slide tackling through. After the game he would discuss with the team taking up a collection for the older gentleman who laundered their gear. Of course he was paid to do his job, but tonight would be beyond and a token of gratitude would be warranted. Perhaps a ticket to an Oldham game; Louis noticed a scarf bearing the team’s logo and a smile when they won.

That settled, captain’s duties beckoned. Pep talks were needed, cutting the tensions jokes were shared, pats on the back were given and the final pee break before the game was announced. Louis wasn’t worried about the game’s result; Niall’s scoring streak was almost at school record levels, Eoghen’s defensive line made other teams feel like they were in the most frustrating game of Red Rover ever played, and Marvin had four clean sheets in a row. He couldn’t be prouder of his team.

The countdown clock to game time was at 5 minutes, enough time to watch Harry’s good luck snap again. They had exchanged snaps all day, with random facts about themselves as the captions over increasingly goofy facial expressions. (”I’m 1/8 Belgian!“ "I have four nipples.”) Harry said he would be in the stands tonight and Louis couldn’t wait to show off his team. Although later he would need to ask Harry just how he got team pom poms so quickly.

Unfortunately, Louis’ weather prediction came true and temperatures during the game dipped into the realm of frigid. Exercise can only warm a person up so much, the thrill of victory and a goal scored can do the rest. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his lungs were burning and mud was caked everywhere but Louis was LIVING right now in the middle of the celebration pile. He promised Marvin the drink of his choice in thanks for his acrobatic penalty save, and Eoghan already yelled “First round on me lads!!!!” Trotting back to the warmth of the locker room, Louis wondered if Harry enjoyed the game? Was it proper etiquette to steal the thunder of a first date by inviting him out the night before? Would Harry want to even come out with the team? Harry answered all those questions for him once Louis checked his phone.

Four snapchats awaited him, the first two were a victory cheer dedicated to Louis complete with those pom poms and the last two were apologies he left but his friend Jonny decided to invoke the rule of not seeing each other before the first date no matter how much explaining that wasn’t a tradition. Louis sent a post warm shower selfie of him frowning captioned “tell this friend he’s not invited to our wedding”. Then another smiling one, “t-minus 20 hours”. Harry’s response was quick and adorable. If being sappy was an Olympic sport, they’d tie for a gold medal.

 

Saturday  
It was silent when Louis woke on Date Day. No thunder rolling in the distance, no rain beating on the windowpane, no puddles splashing as cars drove down the street. The dark clouds had scattered and left behind a crispness in the air. Louis didn’t set an alarm on weekends, judged people who did; he woke up when his body decided it was good and ready. Normally that meant closer to brunch than early breakfast, but today…Date Day (his mind kept repeating), Louis’ body decided 8 am was as late as it could take. Nerves (or was it anticipation? Louis couldn’t decide which emotion it was, texted Stan he was lIterally the meme of ‘I don’t know what my emotions are doing’) and lack of grocery shopping meant breakfast was a cup of tea and a bowl of cornflakes. Harry always seemed to beat him to the first snap of the day, he was excited for Harry to be the one to wake up to a smile today. After artfully arranging a bag of lavender and a bag of chamomile in his tea [cup](http://www.ebay.com/itm/15PCS-Porcelain-Green-Peacock-Coffee-Set-Tea-Set-Pot-Cup-Creamer-Saucer-Spoon-/221840690280?hash=item33a6bc4c68:g:mWoAAOSwPcVVuzsm), Louis took a snap “chamovender (double the fucking calm)TM”. He knew he didn’t have the same way with puns, but hoped Harry liked it all the same. Judging by the full dimpled smile and guffawing he got in return, he assumed Harry appreciated it.

Louis stared at his closet, he had been mentally constructing his date outfit for the past 41 hours and quite frankly didn’t have the energy to find a cute outfit for the remaining hours before date prep started. Today was a sweats kind of day he decided. He looked in the mirror, it looked like adidas had thrown up on him. But he still looked cute if he did say so himself. Two essays were due next week, one for his world religions class and one for his philosophy class; and since science and Harry Potter had failed him, those essays were not going to write themselves. Considering how that pop quiz went on Thursday, Louis needed to write the best philosophy essay the world had read since Socrates. He grabbed his Starbucks caffeine addicts card and stopped in for a gingerbread hot chocolate on the way to The End.

Even though he spent paid hours at The End., he still found it was his go to choice for spending unpaid hours too. The library was somehow too distracting and lacking in purring cats for your lap. Louis and Rosencrantz were a dynamic duo. When he graduated with honors, she would be included in his thank you’s. James and Jack usually spent the majority of the weekends in the store, so as Louis walked down the steps and through the big red door, he was greeted with James’ booming laugh and Jack in the middle of a story that somehow included goats, yellow wellies, an apple and a kite. He desperately wanted to ask but knew any question would lead to an hour of stories and an even further drop in his grade. Instead he waved, gladly took the somehow always calming hugs they both gave (they too knew it was Date Day), picked up Rosencrantz, and curled up in his favorite arm chair in the loft overlooking the street. Rosencrantz gave him some head pushes into his chest for encouragement, batted at his laptop cord, turned in a circle twice, and settled down into his lap. “Time to get to work, love” he whispered as he rubbed under her chin. He had a two step plan 1) write an essay even Socrates would be like ‘damn son’, 2) have the best date that all other dates are like ‘damn son’. Rosencrantz started purring and he started typing. Step 1 was a go.

Ok Step 1 was having some issues. His mind kept wandering off to Harry related subjects especially when “snapchat from kittenmittens” appeared quite frequently on his phone. Rosencrantz did not appreciate the disturbance when he cackled at Harrys last snap of a roll of tape with the word sex on it “i just want to confess, i’ve made a sextape before”. He rubbed her belly in apology. He fielded texts from Stan who kept sending him memes to make him laugh and calm him down, Marvin who wanted to discuss the Man Utd result and upcoming January transfer window, Eoghen who kept trying to explain the really weird dream he had where he was Doctor Who and Niall who couldn’t stop talking about his two boyfriends. Actually Niall’s was surprisingly helpful, because if Niall can have two then Louis is surely deserving of and could handle one.

About halfway through his allotted study time and shockingly also halfway thru his essay, James brought him a sandwich from the deli across the street. Refortified from fresh bread and the best bacon, and more importantly Rosencrantz sleeping on top of his phone (she knew him well, he would have to give her some treats after this), Louis knocked out the rest of his essay by 2 pm. Perhaps Socrates wouldn’t have considered retirement in the face of this essay, but he might pat Louis on the back and that was enough.

Not one to play favorites and needing to burn some nervous energy, Louis took Guildenstern on a walk since the bookstore was swamped. “Seriously did Amazon close?” he asked Guildenstern, who barked and kept walking. No, he knew Amazon hadnt closed because Guildenstern’s new paw [wellies](https://www.amazon.com/Jelly-Wellies-Preimum-Waterproof-Gripping/dp/B00V8J06YC/ref=sr_1_55?s=pet-supplies&ie=UTF8&qid=1467226308&sr=1-55&keywords=paw%20boots%20for%20dogs) came from there just last week. These walks were godsends, Louis could talk out his nerves, not have to worry about a response AND not look like a crazy person talking to himself. Harry liked Guildenstern’s paw boots; Louis knelt down and showed the dog Harry’s snap addressed to him. Guildenstern barked and put his paw on the screen, he approved of this Harry fellow. He was pretty sure the tail wag and lick to his face as let Guildenstern off his leash back in the store meant “relax lad everything will be fine”. It was now 3 pm, four hours until the THE DATE, and time to head home.

During Guildenstern’s walk, Louis finalized his date outfit. He knew what he was wearing from head to toe but now he needed to send pics to the group chat and get the approvals. First things first though, he showered because if there was one thing he needed on point, it was his hair. Maximum fluffiness would need to be achieved. He then put on his lucky green underwear, hadnt failed him yet. (Ok maybe he did fail a test once in them, and had one disastrous date, and that one terrible Man Utd loss but /overall/ they were lucky and that’s what counted) Scoop neck shirts were crucial for not ruining perfect hair during the putting on (or taking off) and Louis had just the right [one](http://droppedmyburrito.tumblr.com/post/102394544938/i-know-right-now-we-could-all-use-some-good-dash). The deep crimson did wonders for his skin tone. Next was showing off his assets. Skinny jeans normally sufficed but not tonight. He pulled out his extreme super skinny [jeans](http://us.asos.com/ASOS-Extreme-Super-Skinny-Jeans/19g61g/?iid=5293977&affid=14174&channelref=product%20search&mk=abc&currencyid=2&gclid=CICGgczKzc0CFYSDaQodcUUF6w&mporgp=L0FTT1MvQVNPUy1FeHRyZW1lLVN1cGVyLVNraW5ueS1KZWFucy9Qcm9kLw..) (it said so on the tag) and thanked all higher powers above for footie work outs that aided him even getting the damn things on. All thumbs up so far from the squad on text, except Niall, who was worryingly quiet. Niall had been quiet the last crucial 30 minutes but he supposed having two boyfriends in the infatuation stage could do that to a guy. Several minutes later and Louis was pulling out socks to keep his feet warm tonight when a knock on the door startled him.

Before he could even turn around, in burst Niall hollering “I COME BEARING GIFTS!” Niall had a fresh strawberries n cream frapp and his own lucky [socks](http://olympuscouldnotbemorepressed.tumblr.com/post/141788918204/dailyniall-niallhoran-2-fools-wearing-the-same) in his hands, all for Louis. Louis was super glad he hadn’t done his eye make up yet because he was starting to feel all the emotions as this roller coaster week catch up with him. “I know Lou, shhh have some frapp.” He had thanked all higher powers a lot recently, but he sincerely thanked the universe for Niall and Starbucks. “Now, let’s go fluff up your hair and get your face done darling”

They moved to the bathroom and put Niall in charge of the music. It’s not like he needed that much time, he didn’t wear too much make up, just a little on his eyes when he wanted to feel sexy. Tonight called for a little shimmer rose gold shadow, a thin line of black on his lower lid, and just a hint of mascara. Gotta make those baby blues pop. He went to his closet, pulled out his favorite floral [vans](http://www.vans.com/shop/hawaiian-floral-authentic-black), and slipped them on over Niall’s lucky socks. Niall had moved to the living room, awaiting the final catwalk. Louis sauntered out and twirled; did a little bend and snap for show. The wolf whistle and laugh was all the approval he needed. For his piece de resistance, he grabbed his coveted Burberry [coat](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/Burberry-London-Houndstooth-Cashmere-Blend-Carcoat-Charcoal/prod184770118/p.prod) from the closet. He snatched it up last year while trawling through an after season clearance sale, it was still a bank buster but oh so worth it.

6:35 pm and he was ready. Harry had sent a final snapchat 20 min ago of him smiling with a countdown. In a totally different context it could have been super creepy, but Louis didn’t think he could be anymore endeared. The group chat had all sent their wishes of good luck while Niall gave him a final hug and slap on the ass and sent him off. Seriously it was only a first date, it’s not like he was going off to war! But it just felt….different. Bigger. Special. A beginning. He was calm. He was nervous. He was excited. He was worried. He really was that damn Internet meme.

 

Up All Night was ironically a quiet coffee shop and bar that closed at midnight, but super popular with the uni crowd as a pre gaming place for nights out. Louis waved hello to his favorite waitress Glenda, who knew almost as much about his love life woes as his friends did, and spotted Harry in a booth in the back; nervously folding up his straw wrapper and quietly singing along to Bryan Adams “Heaven” playing from the kitschy old jukebox. In almost a Pavlovian response, Louis smiled at the sight. He was close enough now he could hear Harry better, “oh once in your life you find someone, who will turn your world around”, Louis peered over the back of the booth across from Harry and harmonized “bring you up when you’re feeling down”. Harry yelped and looked down blushing, he pushed some curls to the side and looked back up grinning shyly, “hi Louis”. Louis put his chin in his hands and smiled softly, “hello Harry”.

They stared fondly at each other until another round of blushes and giggles broke the moment. As Louis slid into his side of the booth and took off his jacket, he noticed Harry’s eyes trying to subtly trace the scoop of his neckline. He mentally high fived himself for his outstanding fashion sense and smirked; letting Harry know subtle he was not. Another delightful blush tinted Harrys dimples and Louis had to catch his breath. Harry’s cozy off waist length white [sweater](cocoalou.tumblr.com/post/60026474319/harry-styles-wearing-sweaters-the-most) only highlighted the pink of his cheeks, and Louis observed the stunning green of his eyes…and oh the velvety chocolate cascade of curls…and those lips (was that maybe a hint of gloss?) were just…perfect for talking as they were in a public place and Louis would not take that thought further. He did bookmark it for later. More giggles alerted Louis to the fact Harry knew he was not the only person at this table who didn’t know the definition of subtlety. Louis hoped his face didn’t match his shirt right now.

Louis figured there would be some awkwardness, some lingering nerves once the date started. Sure their snaps had been easy, some sort of connection felt from the start, but social media interaction didn’t always translate to real life. He had prepared himself to be let down but fate was smiling on him that night. Maybe it was the impromptu singalong, maybe the mutual blushes, but all the first date nerves seemed to disappear as Louis finger walked his hand across the table, giving Harry ample time to move his. Before Louis even could, Harry tangled their fingers together. His heart rate spiked, a bit of take charge attitude, color Louis intrigued.

Harry played with Louis’ ring finger and slyly looked up, “So my dearest, Louis, fiancé of mine, I’m sure the love of my life, before we get too deep into this, tell me your Harry Potter house and why” In all his first dates, the first question had never been about a topic so vital.

Louis lit up, “Oh strap in because I have some THOUGHTS! Like everyone has traits from all four houses right? Arguments could be made for me to be in each house so I think it all comes down to which house /I/ want to be sorted in! Which is Slytherin because 1) let me talk to snakes and 2) let me live under the lake and talk to mermaids and 3) green is a wonderful color! But I’m going to be straight with you” Harry smirked and Louis grinned “let me be real with you, when I’m dying of hunger I think about how Hufflepuff was by the kitchens and who would turn that down?!….sorry was that too much?”

“I’m pretty sure there is no ‘too much’ when it comes to this.“

Half an hour later, the only thing they had decided was the Sorting Hat had the worst job in the world.

 

Taking a sip of his second cosmo, Louis changed topics, “Now for MY first question, because wrong answer here and I will chuck my nonexistent engagement ring across the room…United or City?”

Harry turned to grab his dorm keys and proudly displayed his Man Utd keychain, “Manchester is red!” 

“Phew, good lad. Our second date will be a game…wait no they played today, like hell we are waiting til next weekend for another date”

“Champions League is this week, my place or yours?”

“Rock paper scissors for it…..dammit paper takes rock, I hope you have tea Haz!”

 

The Script’s song “Heroes” started playing in the background as they shared a plate of fried Mac n Cheese balls and at the same time, both said “I saw them in concert!” then again “no way!!”.

Harry gestured ‘you first’ so Louis queried “When did you see them, I was at their show at the Apollo!”

“In 2009?? So was I!!!!”

“They sang ‘I’m Yours’ and some person stage dived with”

“an inflatable sheep!”

“Omg I can’t believe this!!”

“I still have the ticket stub!”

“Took us long enough to finally meet.”

“Maybe we did see each other then and just don’t remember.” Harry wistfully said.

“Our hearts recognized each other.”

“I can’t believe you just said that…”

“This is one of my best lines how dare you!”

“Did it work?”

“I don’t know, did it?”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, “Yes.”

Louis winked, “All that matters Harold, all that matters.”

 

As their burgers were served Louis started, “Tell me knowing you comes with easy access to those delectable cherry strudels you snapped this morning!”

Harry blushed for the millionth time that night and Louis lived for each one. “Well I did make them so I suppose arrangements could be made….I work for a bakery, I know shocking news.”

“Name and address please, I will be there every morning….every morning you work that is.”

“The Last Bite, on..”

“Wait that’s right near me! I work at The End.!! At any given moment we’ve been like five minutes away from each other! Are you in charge of the macaroons?? Say yes and I’m yours forever!!”

“Sadly no, those are Philippe’s babies. No one does them but him.”

“Philippe is the adorable grandpa with the accent and eyebrows right?”

“His eyebrows are legendary, he’s very proud of them.”

“As he should be, they’re magnificent.”

Harry chuckled “The Last Bite and The End., we are quite the pair. I’ve been told I have a morbid tone”

“If that’s meant that your voice is the best last thing to hear before death, then I whole heartedly agree.” Another blush for Harry, another burst of life force for Louis.

“I’ve been to The End. a couple times, I admire the bravery of a bookstore who has a real fireplace.”

“What can I say, we are real whisk-takers”

 

Almost all their food gone, Louis grabbed a chip off Harry’s plate, “So Haz, one thing I’ve not been able to figure out in this entire whirlwind”, he swirled the chip in his ketchup, “How did you immediately know I was the wrong Louis??” He expected a laugh or a joke, but when Louis looked up, he saw Harry fidgeting with his napkin, clearly trying to decide what to say. “…..Harry?”

Harry bit his lip and met Louis’ eyes, “Ok so Friday night was not the first game of yours I’ve ever been to….“

“So the pom poms??”

“Mine.” Louis enjoyed some new mental images.

“See I’m a footie fan right? My friend Jonny and I decided to check out the team….. We went to the home opener right….God you guys were good, won 4-1..”

Louis remembered, Niall’s first hat trick in ages and Louis had chipped in with some beautiful assists.

“While everyone was talking about that striker, I just wanted to know about the cute captain……” Harry’s entire being seemed to be turning a lovely shade of pink and Louis rubbed his ankle under the table for encouragement. “I found out your name from your jersey and listening to other fans….Perhaps a glance or two at your Twitter and Facebook happened..” He looked contrite but Louis couldn’t fault him, he had engaged in those types of activities too and told him as much with a warm laugh.

Harry brightened and finished up, “So when I opened your first snap and saw you, oh my god you were so gorgeous with your fringe and your twinkling eyes….” he seemed to be looking at each of Louis’ features as he spoke about them and getting a bit lost in what he was saying, Louis squeezed his hand to refocus him, “Anyway since my snapchat pen pal is from another school, I knew I had fucked up and been sending snaps to the wrong person. My luck meant I ended up sending them to my crush accidentally instead.”

Louis grinned, “Your luck and my luck indeed.” Harry grinned back.

In the content lull of the conversation, all of a sudden both boys realized they weren’t the only ones being quiet. They noticed the chairs already put away on the tables, the cleaned up floors and bar, the open sign off and the last of the staff milling about giving them looks. Harry looked down at his watch, “Oh shit it’s 12:15”. Up All Night had been officially closed for fifteen minutes and they didn’t even notice.

Louis looked for Glenda, who was already making her way over, “It’s alright dears, I’ve got nowhere to be and didn’t want to be responsible for breaking up a really good first date.”

“You are a scholar and a saint and will be invited to our wedding!” Louis promised as he handed over enough cash to cover the bill.

“Oh no this is not your treat mister, I asked you out!” Harry started taking money out and handing it to Glenda as well.

As Harry took out a bill, Louis tried to grab it and put it back in Harry’s wallet, “No sir Harry, the pleasure was all mine!!”

“Not yet actually…”

“…oh.”

“BOYS!” Glenda interjected, “The banter is cute but my feet hurt.”

In the end, neither boy backed down and decided whatever amount was left would be Glenda’s tip. As Harry got out of the booth, Louis saw his [boots](http://carliefradin.loveitsomuch.com/stores/john-fluevog-boots-shoes-mens-blue-suede-leather-steampunk-rocker-angelic-soles-zipper-us-size-9-uk,49883.html) for the first time, “Are those blue suede shoes??”

“Not suede, not in this weather.”

“I LOVE them!”

Harry put on his best Elvis accent “Uh thank you, thank you very much!”

It was a terrible impression but Louis giggled all the same and stood up to put on his coat. He noticed Harry checking out the full ensemble, “You should wear only this.”

Louis smirked and wiggled his ass as he bent over to re tie his shoe. Harry extended his hand to help him back up, and again tangled their fingers together. With his free hand, Louis kept petting the faux fur on the collar of Harry’s black [jacket](http://www.ebay.com/itm/like/121756835234?lpid=82&chn=ps&ul_noapp=true). If his fingers sometimes, went through Harry’s curls so be it.

They thanked Glenda one more time, and offered to stay with her as she locked up, since she’d let the staff leave as Harry and Louis finished up. In thanks, Glenda gave them the last slice of apple to go, two forks, and a wink. After walking her to her stop and seeing her on to her train home, they walked hand in hand into the cold, but finally clear, night.

It was 2 am but neither wanted the night to end. Harry asked, “Fancy a star lit apple pie picnic for two?”

“I’ve literally never wanted anything more, darling.”

There was a park nearby with thankfully dry benches and a lovely view of the moon.

“Do you want to get really sappy?”

“Always.”

Harry entwined their arms and they both leaned down for the first bite. Even though he didn’t want the date to end, Louis was unsure of his chances of survival if it continued. The pie eaten and trash carefully thrown away, Louis spotted an abandoned football in the park’s center field. “Up for it Harold? (He didn’t know why he called him Harold when they had already established Harry wasn’t short for anything but Harry seemed to smile every time he did so it stayed.) Harry followed his line of sight and nodded his assent. Thirty minutes in and the score was 21-9 with quite a few arguments over what exactly constituted a foul.

“I know it’s a contact sport Lou, but I’m pretty sure koala-ing my back is a foul!!”

“Fiiiine, I can stop.”

“Now hold on, I never said that, I just want my penalty kick.” Harry just barely missed his pk wide.

“You know for all my knowledge of the game you would think I could play better.” Harry sighed as he walked back tot he designated start circle.

Finally tired out, they called an end to the game when Louis hit 50, although Harry, at 35, maintained he was making a come back and Louis was just scared.

Louis took Harry’s wrist and checked the time “A watch doesn’t really go with this outfit”. It read 4:30 am.

“Can’t stop now can we?” The hopeful tone was not lost on Louis, he agreed.

“Gotta meet the sun I reckon.”

“I actually know the perfect spot, it’s a building on the water, I found the roof my first week.”

“Trespassing are we? My little rebel!” Another blush, really how had MAC not contacted Harry about a deal??

“My dad works there, he gave me his code.”

“Good I’m not actually looking for a run from the coppers tonight…or really this morning.” Louis turned and held out his hand, “Lead the way, love”.

This perfect spot was actually a fair distance and the first rays of sun were just visible by the time they got situated on the roof. Since Harry came here often, there was a clean spot to cuddle in. Louis found the chill from the water wasn’t so bad when you were in someone’s lap. On their trek over, they passed an all night eatery with a breakfast taco special; since footie had them famished they bought a half dozen for the sunrise. Conversation had died down as they ate and basked in each others presence. The sun rose in all its glorious colors and started to warm them as they held each other.

Louis picked his head up from the perfect spot he had found on Harry’s shoulder and raised his hand to turn Harry’s face his direction. A tiny bit of salsa was clinging to the corner of Harry’s mouth, “Hey you’ve got a little bit of salsa there”

Harry reached up to wipe off his chin but missed the salsa. “Here let me..” The last thing Louis saw before he closed his eyes and touched his lips to Harry’s, was a Cheshire Cat smile that knew exactly what was about to happen. Harry tasted like salsa and apple pie and home. The kiss lasted for what felt like seconds but long enough to leave both a little winded. Louis wanted the feeling to last forever and kept his eyes closed to savor it awhile longer. When he opened them again, all he saw were dimples and his future.

Suddenly he realized he had been out all night and not checked in with his friends, he tried to care but found he couldn’t get too worked up about it. He pulled out his phone and opened snapchat, took a panoramic of the view and ended it with himself securely in Harry’s embrace and uttered “bliss”. His friends would know all they needed to from that.

 

Sunday (mid morning)  
The problem with staying up all night on the most amazing date the world has ever witnessed was, having to work the next day fucking sucked. Louis debated calling in sick, even though he knew everyone would know that was a lie. Harry left an hour ago, as long as he was still around Louis knew he’d never have the willpower to leave the apartment. Half dressed in his favorite green [sweater](http://us.asos.com/ASOS-Sweater-with-Mixed-Ribs/19dhbe/?iid=6318624&clr=Khaki&SearchQuery=sweater%20with%20mixed%20ribs&pgesize=6&pge=0&totalstyles=6&gridsize=3&gridrow=1&gridcolumn=1&mporgp=L2Fzb3MvYXNvcy1zd2VhdGVyLXdpdGgtbWl4ZWQtcmlicy9wcm9kLw..) with one leg in some white [skinnies](https://www.ae.com/men-aeo-core-flex-slim-jean-white/web/s-prod/0117_3661_100?cm=sUS-cUSD&catId=cat6390033), Louis replayed parts of the best date ever on a loop in his head. They already had at least three future dates planned for the coming week. Louis’ most anticipated being the Breaking Bad marathon complete with Baking Bad snacks. Suddenly a knock at his door startled him, before he could turn, Niall barged in yelling “I HOPE EVERYONE IS DECENT I HAVE GIFTS!!!”

This time Niall had an extra large chocolate mocha chip frapp and a face that said “I need all the deets”. Louis smiled at the deja vu and gladly took the much needed caffeine. Niall pulled out his laptop and got the squad up on skype, "My socks never fail!” His shift didn’t start til 1 pm, there was time.

Sunday afternoon at The End. was kids story time, an activity Louis usually loved to participate in but today didn’t know how he would get through another hour of shrieking children running all over. Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were always the true champs of these days. They, along with Jack today, kept the rambunctious audience amused while Louis rested his eyes in the corner. Louis’ energy had returned to him a bit towards the end of Jack’s puppet show; which was good as all the kids flocked to him when they noticed his rainbow [shoes](http://www.asos.com/Converse/Converse-Pride-Rainbow-Speckle-Chuck-Taylor-Trainers/Prod/pgeproduct.aspx?iid=6474457&r=2). He believed Converse should send him a commission with all the kids telling their parents they needed a pair.

An hour later brought the end of story time and the first wave of parents picking up their kids. The last one had just left and the store was blissfully still when the door chimed signaling a new arrival. Gathering strength, Louis turned to greet the guest with the most real smile he could manage. Turned out he didn’t need to fake it at all because Harry was standing there smiling sweetly, his hair held back with a rose patterned scarf, in a well worn sweatshirt and jeans with holes in them, holding a box of macaroons from The Last Bite. No better vision had ever been seen by Louis’ eyes. Harry walked forward, putting the cookies down and pulled Louis in for a kiss.

Jack strolled back in and greeted Harry like any other customer, not finding it odd apparently that Louis would be kissing one, then saw the box of macaroons on the counter and squealed “Ooooo treatsies!”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and four macaroons, “Jack this is Harry, Harry this is Jack, we’re going to go make out in the loft!”

Through a macaroon already stuffed in his mouth, Jack mumbled “Get in son!”

After two stops along the way, both for Harry to formally meet Guildenstern and then Rosencrantz, they made it to the love seat in the loft. They intended to make out, but when Jack ventured up there half an hour later, all he found were two very happy boys (and a snoring cat) sound asleep curled up in each other. Guildenstern, following Jack up the stairs, huffed. Jack smiled, “I know right? Disgusting.” After posting a snapchat video of the tired lovebirds, he went back to the front counter. Those macaroons weren’t going to eat themselves.

 

Five Years Later  
With his time off from work finally granted, Louis raced home. He had worried it wouldn’t be approved. The philanthropic organization he worked for was slammed this month. Decisions needed to be made for the third fundraiser being planned in as many months. At 26, he was one of the youngest and best in his field. His fundraisers always exceeded their goals, a feat Louis couldn’t be prouder of. But THIS was important. His presence was needed. As official taste tester and head cheerleader, Louis was a vital cog in Harry’s quest to become the next winner of The Great British Baking Show. (Harry attended every home game of Louis’ through out uni, even some away games, and every fundraiser, donating what he could at each one. Louis would not fail Harry in return.)

The finals were this week and Harry’s cake flavor was still not perfected. Tonight was the final night of practice and come what may, the days after the competition would need to be free. Louis promised his phone would be on and with him just in case of emergency but was sure his team could survive without him for a few days.

The only thing on his mind now was the quintessential essence of piña colada. In an homage to his husband and their Caribbean honeymoon, Harry’s show stopper was tropical themed. Jonny decided the best way to capture the piña colada was to drink them during the process. Louis didn’t have an argument against that, so he poured himself another and told Harry it was perfection, “Mary Berry will beg you for the recipe babe”.

Their cat [Whiskers](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/femail/article-3585363/Super-cute-photos-cat-eating-pink-birthday-cake-viral.html) suddenly appeared with frosting all over her face, “look even she agrees it’s puurrrrrrfecf!”

Everyone was there on final day. Harry’s family, Louis’ family, Niall with his long term partners Zayn and Liam in tow who fit into their group seemlessly, Jonny with his wife and baby daughter who neither Louis nor Harry could stop trying to steal (seriously their surrogacy papers could not be completed quick enough), Eoghen and Marvin via FaceTime from a radio job in Ireland and back up goalie for Sheffield Wednesday respectively, Stan who was off flirting with an opponent’s niece, and James and Jack (and their families) who were currently putting on a storytime for all the bored kids awaiting the baking to be done.

Finally the bakers emerged, Harry headed straight for Louis’ arms. It would be awhile before the champion was announced so they settled down together on the blanket spread out over the grass. “Remember our starlight apple pie picnic, sweetheart?” Harry yawned and nodded into Louis’ neck. “When you take away the crowds of people and overlook the fact the stars aren’t out or the fact we don’t have any pie and it’s not frigid….this feels very much like that night!” He could feel Harry laugh into his neck and some of the tension leave his body, mission accomplished.

A couple hours later, Louis could see the judges leaving the tent, this was it. After a couple deep breaths, Louis hugged Harry, making sure he knew he was loved no matter the results. Louis looked around and took it all in. He had a job he loved and excelled at, where his sole focus was the best way to help people in need. He had a core group of friends and family he could always count on. He hopefully had a child on the way. He had two Man Utd season tickets. Most importantly, he had a husband who was his best friend, his home, his soulmate.

As Mary Berry crowned Harry the winner, Louis thought, “Thank god for snapchat!”


End file.
